Heartache and Healing: The Prequel
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: This is the story of how Minerva and Albus became a couple before the events of Heartache and Healing. MMAD One shot, rated M for sex


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This takes place before Heartache and Healing. Lots of people who reviewed really want more fluffiness, which I can not promise for a couple more chapters. So, I am delivering this instead. Hope it satisfies until I can reach the fluff point of the main story.

Minerva was pacing the halls of Hogwarts restlessly. Her mentor had been gone for ages and she was becoming concerned. He might have been one of the most powerful wizards of the age, but wars cost lives. She didn't know what she would do if he did not return.

In all honesty, he had been the reason for her return to the school. At one time, he had been her teacher. He had even given her special lessons in Transfiguration. Minerva had a true talent for it beyond what most wizards did.

While at school, she had thought about becoming an auror. She had even considered playing quidditch professionally. However, her parents were killed by supporters of some new dark wizard a month after she finished her schooling at Hogwarts. This left her confused and lacking direction.

Minerva had bumped into Albus Dumbledore one day in the Leaky Cauldron. He asked of her employment plans, and she had been slighly embarrassed to admit she didn't have any. He immediately asked her back to the school as an apprentice. She accepted at once. She had been relieved to be returning to the place she had thought of as home for the last seven years.

She was also excited to be working with her old professor. She harbored a crush on him, and had since she was fifteen years old. There was no way it would ever lead anywhere; the age difference was far to great. It was nice to simply be near him, though.

Three years later, she still harbored that same crush, though it had gotten stronger over time. She suspected she may be falling in love. That would be stupid, though. He was still much older than her, and was now a colleague. Yet, she was still pacing the halls, scared he was not coming back this time.

Over the last three years, the dark wizard who had Minerva's parents killed had grown stronger. Grindelwald was wrecking havoc on both the wizard and muggle worlds. Albus worked tirelessly to stop the dark lord, on top of teaching, acting as duputy headmaster, and heading Gryffindor house.

He had now been gone for a week. The mission was only supposed to take four days, five tops. And yet, he had not returned.

As she paced, Minerva thought about all the times she had wanted to say something to Albus. She had come so close to confessing her love for him a dozen times or more. For all her Gryffindor bravery, she had never worked up the courage to do so.

It was nearing midnight when she decided to go to bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she couldn't stay in the corridors all night.

Once inside her quarters, Minerva changed and climbed into bed. She laid there for hours before she felt sleep start to claim her. Her last conscious thought was that if Albus came back, she would tell him of her feelings.

Minerva awoke a few hours later. She still felt tired, but had an extreme need to get out of bed. She had a feeling that this was the day something would happen. Albus would either return, or she would get the news that he would never return again.

She quickly showered and dressed. She then made her way to the Great Hall. All the professors were already eating breakfast. The notable absence was that of Headmaster Dippet. Normally he was the first one to the hall every morning. The fact that he was missing concerned Minerva greatly.

Toward the end of the meal, the headmaster entered the hall. Right behind him was Albus Dumbledore. The other professors immediately erupted into welcomings and questions. It was all Minerva could do to keep from running to him right then and there.

"Hello, Minerva." Albus greeted her.

"Welcome back, Albus." Minerva said, smiling warmly. It was the first time she had smiled since he had been away.

Albus didn't stay long. He had to go to Dippet's office and give a report. Then he had to go brief the members of the Order of the Phoenix. His entire day was completely booked solid.

Minerva didn't see him again until dinner. He looked well, except for being tired. After dinner, he invited her to his quarters for a game of chess. Minerva thought he really should be resting, but he insisted that he was not that tired. She wanted to get her declaration of love over with, too. If it was very embarrassing, she could always hope he would be too tired to remember it later.

As they sat down to play, Minerva looked into his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you, Albus."

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I'm glad you are back."

"I am glad to be back."

"I was worried about you. I-I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come back."

"How very flattering, Minerva."

"I love you."

Albus regarded her carefully. She was a grown woman now. It would no longer be considered taking advantage of her.

"She is still your colleague." A voice in his head argued. "But she has come to you on her own. You haven't forced her into anything." Out loud, he replied, "I love you, too. I always have."

"What? Albus Dumbledore, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I had been your professor. It would not have been proper while you were still a student here. Afterwords, I didn't want to take advantage of your situation and scare you away. I chose to simply wait. I had a feeling you felt the same about me. In time, you would come to me."

"So, you feel the same as I do?" Minerva asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I do," replied Albus simply as he leaned across the table.

The first time their lips brushed together was tentative. The kiss began slowly, as Albus gently worked his lips against hers. It quickly became more passionate. His tongue began to trace Minerva's lips, begging for entrance. She parted hers, and he plunged his tongue inside.

The only reason they pulled apart several minutes later was to breath. Albus stood and pulled Minerva toward the couch. Once they were seated, they continued to kiss.

Minerva locked her hands behind Albus' head, while he held her waist. Slowly, the began to lean until Albus was laying on top of her. His hands began to caress her arms and shoulders.

Minerva's breathing was labored. She had often imagined kissing the older man, but this was so much better than even her wildest fantasies. Goose pimples were forming on her arms as he touched her.

The two quickly shed their robes. Albus untucked Minerva's shirt, and slid his hands upwards. The first time he carassed her breasts, Minerva moaned.

She in turn began to remove his shirt, though she had difficulty due to her nervousness. His skin felt so warm under her hands.

When her bare breasts met his chest she shuddered. This was so much better than she could have imagined. She used to be jealous while in school, when girls talked about their sexual experiences. Now, she was glad she had waited. This was the last coherent thought she had, as Albus lips had replaced his hands.

Albus slowly trailed his hand up between her legs. Minerva began trembling with anticipation. For several minutes, he simply explored her. Then he rose and removed his pants. Minerva stifled a gasp as she discovered his size.

Right before he entered her, she stiffened. She had also heard stories of how the first time could be very painful. She wasn't truly afraid; it had just been a reflex. Unfortunately, Albus noticed.

"Minerva?"

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"I don't wish to rush you, my love. If you do not want this, you only have to say so."

"No." cried Minerva. "I want this more than you can imagine. It's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what, dear?" asked Albus patiently.

"I've never done this before." she admitted, looking away.

Albus had not been expecting this. He didn't think she had slept around, but he was surprised to learn she had no experience. Especially considering how well she had kept up with him until now.

"It's alright." he answered, taking her hand. "I'll be gentle."

And he was. He slowly and carefully merged with her. He then gave her a moment to recover bofore he began to thrust. Together, the two passionately built upon their desires. They simultaneously reached their peak, each screaming the other's name.

Later, after they had both recovered, Albus spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?" questioned his lover.

"For letting me be the first to experience that with you."

"The first? I'm hoping that you will be the last."

"As am I, my dear. As am I."

The lovers fell into a sound sleep, perfectly content to spend the rest of their lives in each other's arms.

A/N 2: Please review!


End file.
